


Wanting You

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally he stopped, staring at the words, shocked at how true, how personal they really were. How in these letters that made up these words were him. All him. Just…..him. He wanted so much. He had everything that anyone could ever want. He had money, he had fame, and he had success. But he knew he would give that up in a heartbeat if it meant that he was able to return to that island, even for one day, and relive the happiness, the relaxation, the warmth and love that he had felt in those three short days with a man that he had known for only a few hours prior.</p>
<p>/I just, want you./</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting You

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: “Hitomi’s theme” – Yoko Kanno (please listen to it as you read. It enhances the experience)
> 
> A/N: This is Tim's full and complete letter to Kon. The back story is the RP that Meeya and I are currently writing.

It was another late night at the office. Everyone else had gone home already, the black of night pressing up against his window as his fingers paused in their dance over the keys. It had been a month since he and Conner had made it back.  A month since his plane had fallen out of the sky and the body guard who Fate had decided to give him that day saved his life. A month since they had connected on a lever deeper than he had ever experienced before.

But they had been found, returned to civilization, and their lives moving on. Conner had been reassigned, (much to Tim’s regret) and because of their demanding schedules, had only been able to talk to each other in passing every few days, via their phones. Tim looked out over the city, the nights of the buildings shining like stars. And in that moment he felt his heart being pulled out of his chest. A longing for the strong arms that had comforted him and protected him while they were stuck on the island. Just a taste of what he had experienced in those too short days.

His fingers were suddenly moving again, but not in their original purpose. The report he was working on was completely forgotten as he opened up a new email message, and typed in Conner’s address. 

_I want you to hug me behind unexpectedly._

_I want you to hold me and keep me warm._

_I want you to kiss me in the rain._

His fingers moved, typing the words out before he could think about them. Having each and every letter completely bypass his brain and come directly from his heart. He had never been good with making letters personal. They were always professional, distant, and business like. He tended to state exactly what his purpose was, but now…..now he didn’t know.

_I want you to hold my hands and play with my fingers._

_I want you to play with my hair._

_I want you to watch the sunrise with me._

Every single line came with a memory from the island. Something that they and done or experienced together. Something that was a light to his darkness, that helped him survive the harder days. Something that he missed more dearly than he ever thought he could miss anything or anyone.

_I want you to kiss my nose._

_I want you to swim in the ocean with me._

_I want you to take me on a picnic._

It felt strange, like the words were literally flowing up his chest, down his arms and fingers and into the keyboard. Like he couldn’t stop the words now even if he wanted to. The pain, the longing in his chest only continued to grow, and before long he felt a pressure behind his eyes, longing for what he had lost.

_I want you to wipe my tears away._

_I want you to squeeze me as hard as you can when you hug me._

_I want you to smile every single time you see me._

Finally he stopped, staring at the words, shocked at how true, how personal they really were. How in these letters that made up these words were him. All him. Just…..him. He wanted so much. He had everything that anyone could ever want. He had money, he had fame, and he had success. But he knew he would give that up in a heartbeat if it meant that he was able to return to that island, even for one day, and relive the happiness, the relaxation, the warmth and love that he had felt in those three short days with a man that he had known for only a few hours prior.

_I just, want you._

He sent the letter off before he could think of deleting it. His gaze shifted out the window again, watching the waning moon light up the city below, his mind filled with the memories that he held so close to his heart. Even if Conner still felt the same as he did on the island, even after all these weeks…..it didn’t mean that a few words on a screen were going to change anything. He had a job in Metropolis, and Tim was stuck in his job at Gotham. That was never going to change.

Sighing, he saved his reports and shut down his computer. The inspiration to do his work was gone. Shutting off the light, he slipped on his jacket and headed home.

\----------------

Dark blue eyes narrowed at the screen as he tried to convince this computer that it wanted to work properly. Having been at this for over three hours, and with a migraine pulsing behind his eyes, Tim wanted nothing more than to call it a day and go curl up in bed.

“Mr. Drake, you have a visitor.” The receptionist’s voice came over the speaker phone, and Tim sighed as he was finally able to fix the problem. He signed off from the server, and pressed a button on the desk phone.

“Alright, Barbara. Send them in.” He tried not to let his voice reveal how tired he was, and he was already reaching for the aspirin he hid in his desk when the door opened and Conner stepped through. Tim’s eyes widened in shock, and for a moment he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him.

“Hey.” Conner’s smile was nervous as he quietly shut the door behind him. Tim continued to stare at him. It had been two weeks since he had sent out the email with no reply back. Tim had disregarded it, buried himself in work, tried to move on. And now here Kon was, looking better than Tim remembered. Here, in his office.

“Hey….” Tim answered back as he stood up from his chair, his gaze never wavering from the man before him. The silence between them was thicker than he ever remembered it being, something he had been afraid of. But he took it in stride as Kon stepped forward. “I thought you were in Metropolis until Thursday."

“I am….I mean I was.” Kon stopped right before the desk, half tempted to move around it and take Tim into his arms again, but….. “I got your letter.” Tim’s gaze lowered; a dusting of pink on his cheeks.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I-“

“No, its ok…..I’m the one who should be apologizing.” Kon did move then, moving around the desk to stand before Tim. “I didn’t know anything, I assumed and I was wrong... Wait let me finish.” Kon added when Tim opened his mouth again. “What happened back there, on the beach…..Those were the happiest days of my life. And I realized that they didn’t have to end when we got on the plane.” He lowered his gaze, took Tim’s hand. “I want the man I met on the beach. The genius who tends to think about work a little too much but longs to get his hands dirty. I want the man who can basically do rocket science but looks at me and smiles as if I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Please tell me that I haven’t lost him yet….”

For a long moment Tim couldn’t speak. He stared at Kon in complete shock, unable to even begin to think of a response. He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening….that this man…someone who could have whatever he wanted and whoever he wanted, wanted him.  Kon’s face began to fall to an expression of fear.

“Mr.-“

“Tim.” Tim smiled softly, his fingers tightening against Kon’s. “You know I hate being called that by someone I love.” A smile flashed across Kon’s face, and his arms wrapped tightly around Tim, lifting him up off the floor, reveling in the feeling of Tim’s arms holding him just as tightly. He buried his nose in the black strands and just breathed, swearing to never let Tim go again.

“God, I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”


End file.
